Pretty Soldier, Sailor Perceus
by Oracle Cosmos
Summary: The three Astral Guardians protect America from the stray youma that end up there. the Justice League wants to recruit them, will they except? And who is the enemy, and why is she after Sailor Perceus? just stay right there and find out! rated T for blood and mild swearing
1. Chapter 1

Pretty soldier, Sailor Perceus

* * *

I do not own Sailor Moon.

I do not own Justice League.

I do however own Ignis, Suwan, and Gina

**People talking at once**

_Someone's thoughts_

Other language

(Author's note)

* * *

**Prologue/Chapter 1**

My name is Ignis Smith, I'm fifteen years old. My parents died when I was twelve. I have knee length, slightly wavy, bright red hair, orange eyes, and a slight tan. I like sports, fencing and martial arts. I'm a tomboy, am very loyal to my friends, though I don't have many, and am a little hot headed. And ever since I was fourteen I've been known as; Pretty Soldier, Sailor Perceus.

My name is Suwan Hoshi, my friends call me Sue. I'm fifteen years old. Me and my parents are Japanese, but we've been living in America since I was nine. I have messy, chin length, platinum blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and I'm kinda pale. I like learning and reading, and any knowledge that catches my fancy. I'm friendly, loyal and quiet. And ever since I was fourteen I've been known as; Pretty Soldier, Sailor Cygnus.

My name is Gina Edison, I'm fifteen years old. I don't see my parents that much, because their always really busy. I have hip length, wavy brown hair, that I all ways wear in a high pony tail with a lavender ribbon, light violet colored eyes, and a healthy complexion. I like singing, dancing, cooking, playing music, having fun, and hanging out with my friends. I'm friendly, bright, and hopelessly romantic. And ever since I was Fourteen I've been known as; Pretty Soldier, Sailor Andromeda.

**We protect our planet from evil, and we will always be here to help bring peace! In the name of the stars; we promise you!**

* * *

It started out like a normal day for sixteen year-old Ignis Smith. Breakfast of cereal and an orange, talking about the paper with her "sister" Suwan, looking at each other's home work, then they went to the park to hang out with their best friend; Gina, before school. They had fun sharing jokes and teasing each other. That is until a youma decided to drop in.

The youma looked like something between a woman and a grizzly bear, with long sharp claws, huge teeth and wearing only revealing purple swim suit. She was laughing manically as she latched onto people like a leach, greedily draining there energy.

"Give me more energy!" She sreached.

"**No way!" **Came three voices in unison, the youma looked around to see three girls in sailor scout uniforms, standing on the pathway a few yards away from the youma.

They all had sailor Saturn like leotards, midnight blue skirts, sailor callers, shoes, masks, and accents on their gloves, which covered their wrists, (The Gloves are suppose to be like Sailor Uranus's and Neptune's) white chokers with gold stars and white bows on their chests. But there were some differences.

"You think you can just ruin a beautiful day with your evil ways?" the one in the middle announced pointing at the youma. "Well we won't have it! I am the Hero Soldier; Sailor Perceus!" She had an orange star on her chest and forehead, an orange belt and bow at her back that almost came to her knees, three orange stripes on her caller, baggy ankle boots and leggings that almost came up to her thighs. (The boots are suppose to be a little like Sailor Uranus's)

"Do you believe we would sit idly by and watch people suffer?" the one on the left put in "Well think again! I am the Wisdom Soldier; Sailor Cygnus!" She had a light yellow star on her chest and forehead, a light yellow belt and bow at her back that almost came to her knees, two light yellow stripes on her caller, strait boots with a white stripe at the top, and white shorts. (The boots are suppose to be like Sailor Moon's or Mercury's)

"Taking peoples energy away in order to help your master, huh?" the one on the right added "We won't stand for it! I am the Princess Soldier; Sailor Andromeda!"She had a lavender star on her chest and forehead, a lavender belt and bow at her back that almost came to her knees, one lavender stripe on her caller, and high heels with ribbons that wrapped around her ankles. (The heels are suppose to be like Sailor Neptune's)

"**We fight for all things good! We are the Astral Sailor Guardians!" **they all said in unison now all pointing at the youma **"And in the name of the stars, we shall punish you!"**

"Well that's nice, Sailor brats! But I'll be taking your energy now!" It yelled, charging them.

But before it could strike, all three girls leaped fifteen feet into the air, landing in different positions again with; Sailor Perceus in front, Sailor Cygnus at the left, and Sailor Andromeda at the right, only this time making a triangle around the youma.

It turned to face Sailor Andromeda, but as it did so, Sailor Cygnus pointed her wand, which looked like a light gold stick with wings and a light yellow crystal on top, at the youma and shouted,

"Cygnus, feather cluster!"

Light yellow feathers shot out of the wand and hit the youma in several places, making it scream in pain and turn to face her, but as it did so, Sailor Andromeda pulled out her own weapon, a purple and black microphone, held it to her mouth and yelled,

"Andromeda, siren!"

Violet light pulsing off the microphone as Sailor Andromeda wailed a long loud scream. The youma clutched at its head and screamed too.

"Sailor Perceus, it's your turn!" Sailor Cygnus called as the youma collapsed to its knees, still holding its head.

"Right!" Sailor Perceus said drawing out her own weapons; two swords, one for her left hand; short and slightly wide, and for her right hand; a long thin rapier, both with bronze hilts and white blades, she raised them above her head and called,

"Perceus, astral flare!"

She brought the swords down and two waves of white hot energy shot towards the youma. They connected in a burst of light and the youma screamed and disintegrated into a pile of dust.

"Yahoo!" Sailor Andromeda cheered pumping her fist "we so rock!"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Sailor Cygnus agreed, nodding.

Sailor Perceus walked over to the pile of dust, got down on one knee and inspected it, as if looking for something.

"Find anything good?" Sailor Andromeda asked coming over and looking over her friend's shoulder at the dust pile.

"No," Perceus said, almost disappointed, as she stood up.

"Hey, guys if we don't get to school soon we'll get detention for sure" Cygnus said coming over to them, they all nodded and ran towards the outside of the park and into the street, on to a light post, and then onto the top of a building. The three of them started running across the buildings towards their school.

Little did they know who was observing them…

* * *

**At the watch tower**

"Them? They're the ones you want to recruit?" John Stewart, the Green Lantern asked he watched the scouts fight "But they're just a bunch of kids."

"Yes, that maybe true but look," said superman pointing at the monitor, as Sailor Perceus let her attack fly, destroying the youma.

"We could use them on our side," J'onn said pressing a few buttons on the control pad

"The only question is, how do we contact them?" superman said, scratching his chin

"How about we wait for one of those thing to show up and beat them to it?" flash suggested and everyone looked at him "what just a thought" he then said raising his hands defensively

"That might actually work" Shayera said putting her hands on her hips and watched the scouts sprit out into the street and out of sight "but we'll have to act fast"

* * *

**On a black satellite approaching Earth**

A woman sat regally on a large stone throne. With pale white skin, long hair as black as pitch, a form fitting red dress, black and gold jewelry, an ornate silver crown, and was holding a staff with a black crystal ball on top.

She brushed her long boney fingers across the surface of the crystal as in image of a girl with long red hair and orange eyes, throwing a ball to her friends and laughing. The woman's demonic red eyes narrowed, as she sneered in disgust.

"Beryl may have gone after the moon brat!" said the woman as the image dissolved into a picture of a girl with golden blonde hair pulled into a peculiar style, she was dressed in a Sailor Scout uniform, only this one had wings and she, a golden crescent moon on her forehead "But she took things to quickly, and look where it got her!" she screamed "Destroyed. I will avenge you, sister. But I first must take something for my own!"

The image changed to a shining white crystal in the shape of a star "The sterling star crystal, the foolish child doesn't even know she has it. With it, I shall destroy the sailor scouts, and revenge will be mine!"

* * *

Dun dun daa! Yay, my second fan fiction hope you enjoy, please leave a review.

Also you will learn more about the Astral Guardians, in the next chapter, which will be as soon as possible and also the other Sailor Scouts may or may not be making an appearance later.

One more thing: I'm not updateing till I get at least three reviews! Okay?

One more thing: no bad words!

One more thing: sorry about the whole long detail on the sailor outfits, it is probably the last time, (unless you count regular clothing) that I will do that, at least until I decide to upgrade them.( Hehehe!)

Well after all that talking or reading or…. Whatever! Please review

Sincerely, Cosmic Oracle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretty Soldier, Sailor Perceus**

**I do not own Sailor Moon**

**I do not own Justice League**

**I do however own Ignis, Suwan, Gina, the dark queen, Marian, the Edisons…**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Iggy?" Gina asked Ignis, as she and Suwan walked home from school that day "could you do something for me?"

"If it's about that black tie charity event your parents are making you go to tonight, then no." Ignis said bluntly, glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. She was wearing an orange red hoodie over a black tank top, old faded blue jeans, and old faded converses, along with her black leather fingerless gloves that made her look a bit like a biker.

Gina stopped her foot "How come?" she asked crossing her arms over her violet dress, which she was wearing with jeans and baggy black leather boot with straps that came up to her knees.

"And how did you know she was going ask?" Suwan asked looking up from the book she had been reading, she was wearing a light pink sweater, a cream colored skirt and brown loafers, along with her huge, round wire rimmed glasses.

"One; because she's been complaining about it for the past week, and two; whenever she calls me 'Iggy' it more often than not ends up being her wanting me do something I probably don't wanna do," Ignis explained to Suwan, who nodded

"Wow, I gotta stop being so obvious," Gina said putting a hand to her forehead, then they all laughed, then when Gina got a hold of herself she turned to Ignis again "It wasn't going to be that bad I just wanted to you would like to come with me."

Ignis snorted "Right," she said sarcastically "it's black tie only, that mean fancy clothes, and I don't even own a dress"

"That's why I was going to suggest we go shopping!" she said excitedly as Ignis and Suwan looked at each other skeptically

"But Gina we have exams coming up," Suwan said, making Gina's excitement drain away, "and more over we need to study"

It was Gina's turn to give her friend a skeptical look "'we'? What do you mean by 'we'? You've probably memorized the whole 10th, 11th, and 12th grades!" She said throwing up her hands, making Suwan blush and turn away.

"Alright, come on guys," Ignis said putting her hands on her friends shoulders pulling them in the direction of 'Hoshi no books' "let's go study"

* * *

**Edison mansion**

**7:00pm**

Gina checked herself in the mirror for the fourth time in that hour, making sure everything was in order; hair done right; check, fancy lavender dress straitened; check, long white gloves; check, make up; check, Andromeda transforming bracelet; double check.

"Gina, are you finished yet?" she heard her mom call from outside her door

"I'm good mom," Gina called back and she came in. Gina's mother looked like a taller, blonde haired, blue eyed version of her daughter, she was even wearing the same outfit.

She smiled at Gina as she looked her over "my, my, you look lovely, dear"

Gina smiled sheepishly _"please don't say that at the event tonight!" _she thought desperately. She was tiered enough as it is from all the studying, school, and youma attacks, so that she would have been more than happy to just flop down on her bed and sleep. "_There's no rest for the weary,"_ she sighed inwardly she knew her dad wouldn't make a fuss, but her mom…

"Are we leaving, or will you two stay up there while I go?" came her dad's voice from down stairs, sounding slightly annoyed

"We're on our way, honey!" her mom called back, before taking her daughter's hand and led her down stairs. Her father had on a black suit with a blue tie, and his brown hair was prophion styled, flatly on his head as he stood impatiently at the bottom of the stairs.

Normally, if this had been anyone else besides him, Gina would have stated that the event was **black **tie, not **blue **tie, and she would have just said it to lighten the mood, but she knew, he would ether ignore it or tell her to be quiet, so there was no real point.

"There you are," he said smiling at his wife and not looking at his daughter, but that was alright with Gina, she was used to it…

* * *

**At the charity event, 8:00pm**

"_Boring, boring, boring…" _Gina thought as she leaned against the wall of the grand hall, where the party was held _"why didn't I try harder to convince Ignis to come? Nothing is __**ever **__boring when she concerned"_

"Gina Edison?" said a deep voice from above her.

She jumped and looked up, she had been so deep in thought she hadn't heard him come up "Yeah, that's me" she said scratching the back of her head, slightly embarrassed

"I'm Bruce Wayne," said Bruce Wayne extending his hand and she shook it "do you by any chance know where I can find your father?" She sighed

"_It's always dad," _she thought and shrugged "last I saw him he was at the snack table" she then said, jerking her head in the appointed direction

"Ah, thank you" he then said walking in that direction. As soon as he was out of ear shot, she gave an addable groan

"There's nothing to do!" she said out loud before looking around to make sure no one was looking, then sneaking of behind the corner and turning on the communication feature of her Andromeda bracelet.

* * *

**Hoshi no books! 8:00pm**

Ignis's Perceus communicator beeped, she was sitting on the couch of the upstairs house of 'Hoshi no books!' the book store Suwan's family owned, in the living room staring at a blank TV screen with her arms crossed, feet propped up on the coffee table and a brooding look on her face.

She pressed the button to answer it, glad for something, "Talk to me," she said

"Hey, Ig" said Gina's voice from the other end "I'm bored."

Ignis laughed "I can tell, you know…" the red head paused as Suwan's eight year-old brother came out of the kitchen and looked at her

"Were you talking to someone?" he asked as Ignis glared, she was in no mood for an annoying conversation with him at the moment

"No, now beat it!" she said lowly and he ran to his room.

"Do you always feel the need to intimidate people?" Said Gina's voice from the communicator once again

Ignis laughed shortly "no… just the ones who annoy me."

"You and Sue studying?" she asked conversationally

"No, my brain's taking a break, Sue's still at it though," Ignis replied and she heard Gina give an exasperated sigh

"Pull her away in a few minutes, please?" she said "even she needs a break ever now and then!"

* * *

**On the black satellite 8:05pm**

"Marian!" Called the red eyed queen as she observed the image in her black crystal ball, of the charity event and Gina

"Yes, your highness," said a maroon eyed woman with waist length, raven hair and a red jacket and gray pants uniform with a gray cape, and black boots, kneeling before the dark stone throne, to which the dark queen sat "what is your command?"

"Send a youma this 'charity' and bring me the pure light of a heart" she said turning her eyes to Marian "from this man in particular" she said showing the image of Bruce Wayne

"So, I use the new method?" she asked and then felt the dark sovereign's glare upon her

"No, I want you to keep using the same my sister did" the queen said, her voice dripping with sarcasm "of cores I want you to use the new method, Idiot!" she rose and pointed at her "Now out of my sight!" Marian nodded and despaired in a flash of red and the queen sat back on the throne "will I ever get more competent servants?"

* * *

**With Marian, still on the satellite**

Marian walked along the platform in a huge circular room over the large crater and below a sloped ceiling; all made of reddish gray stone, and looked down into the crater where a large black crystal resided.

She reached into her jacket and pulled out a black seed and held it above the crystal below

"Rise thief of light and serve your queen!" she called as the seed began to levitate and pulse with dim red light, Marian lowered her hand and watched the seed grow and take shape.

The black crystal below shot a beam of black light into the crystal and it toke full form. Soon a woman with purple skin, a short, black long sleeve dress, black high heels, solid orange eyes and extremely long dark orange hair, stood in front of Marian and kneeled

"What is your command?" she asked

"Bring the pure light of the heart of Bruce Wayne" Marian commanded

"And if he doesn't have one?" the new youma asked

"Then you can eat it, but only if it isn't pure" Marian said crossing her arms and the youma smirked

"It will be my pleasure"

* * *

**The charity event 8:07pm**

"Excuse me?" said a voice from behind Bruce Wayne, he turned to see a pale woman, in a red dress with her raven hair pulled into bun, standing behind him and smiling "are you Mr. Wayne?"

His inner bat took note that her eyes were an unusual maroon color, but outwardly he smiled "yes that's me, glad to be noticed miss…"

"Marian," her smile grew into one of triumph "and I'll be taking your light now" she said snapping her fingers and taking a step back. A black orb, appeared in front of her before taking the form of the purple skinned youma. "Think of it this way," she added upon seeing his surprised and slightly angry expression "this way, you'll be donating to a higher cause!" and she started laughing manically changing back to her red and gray uniform as the youma rushed foreword

People scattered around the room panicking and trying to get to the exit but the youma wrapped it's hair around the throats of the people and pinning Bruce to the wall

Gina saw and heard all of this and saw her parents caught in the long locks of hair, and tried not to cry out in panic, "Ig?!"

"Don't worry I heard, I'll get Sue and be there as soon as we can!" Ignis said from the other line

"Alright, I'll try and stall" she cut the connection and hid behind the corner "here goes nothing," she said thrusting the Andromeda bracelet into the air and calling "Andromeda, Star Power!"

There was a flash of lavender light, Sailor Andromeda stepped out from behind the wall arms crossed and facing the youma

"Hey, you!" she called; both the youma and Marian turned to the Sailor Scout "Ruining an event meant to help those in need? Even for you this is a whole new low" then she pointed at the youma and Marian "I am the Princess Soldier, Sailor Andromeda! And in the name of the stars; I will punish you!"

Marian just laughed "you are a Sailor Scout?! I suppose I now see why my queen calls you children!" she said still laughing as Andromeda tried not to fume

The brunet Sailor Scout pulled out her microphone "step away-"

"Oh! I almost forgot," Marian said turning back to the youma "Take it"

She smirked and faced Bruce "Time to feed!" then she bit down on the left side of his chest. He gave a grunt of pain then cried out when she pulled back holding a ball of white light between her teeth

Sailor Andromeda watched in horror, as Bruce's skin turned gray, his eyes closed, and he slumped forward

Marian examined the ball of light and sneered in disgust "it's not pure! go on, eat it" she said as the youma grinned and was about to swallow it when…

"Hero Star, Laser!" a bright white light into the youma's chest making spit out the ball and drop the people it was holding. There was a streak of dark blue and red, and there, standing on the snack table was Sailor Perceus, holding the ball of light in her hand and glaring at the youma from behind her mask. Everyone was unconscious (except Andromeda, Marian, the youma…) so they didn't hear Perceus's speech

"Taking the light from within people is a cruel thing," she stated "I am the Hero Soldier; Sailor Perceus! And in the name of the stars; we shall punish you!"

"'We'? Who is this 'we'?" Marian asked glaring at Sailor Perceus

"Us!" said a new voice and before Marian could do anything… "Wisdom Star, Chain!" a glowing white chain wrapped itself around the youma and Marian and binding them tight as Sailor Cygnus stepped into view "We shall teach you the error of your ways, and that's a promise! I am the Wisdom Soldier; Sailor Cygnus!"

Once Andromeda got over her shock she came over to stand next to Cygnus, while Perceus walked over to the limp form of Bruce Wayne, dropped to one knee and placed the orb back in his chest. She sighed as his color started coming back,_ "That was too close" _she thought, standing up to face the badies once again and they glared back

"Who are you? And why are you harming people who have nothing to do with this?" Perceus asked putting her hands on her hips and Marian smirked

"I am Marian, third general of the dark sovereign's army, and you already know the answer to your other question." She stated and Sailor Perceus rolled her eyes and glared

"Let me guess… because you enjoy it?" she asked as if she already knew the answer, as Marian laughed manically

"Of cores! The sorrows of these humans are music to my ears!" Marian said still laughing "Now I must bid you adieu" then she disappeared in a flash of red, leaving the youma to fend for herself. And since the star chain was now minice one; it fell of the youma, freeing her

"Uh-oh…" Andromeda said putting a hand to her mouth, the youma then smirked and charged

'Twang'

Something metal and black smacked into the youma's head making it stop and turn, and there was Batman, standing at the entrance holding another baterang. The youma was boiling mad now and was about to grab him with her hair, but Perceus didn't give her the chance.

The sailor scout leaped into the air, landed a solid kick to the youma's head, did a back flip and landed on her feet

"You'll pay for that!" the youma shrieked charging her

Andromeda and Cygnus could only watch as they called…

"Perceus!"

"End this!"

"Right" Sailor Perceus drew her swords and watched the youma's approach _"Wait for it, wait for it… now!"_

Perceus thrust her swords into the air calling "Perceus, Astral Flare!" then brought them swinging down and pure white energy flew strait at the youma as it screamed then disappeared leaving only a pile of dust

"Impressive." Said Batman, coming over to Sailor Perceus

"Whatever," she responded, looking around at the people starting to stir "Cygnus, Andromeda, let's go" and Perceus started coming over to the other scouts

"Wait" said a new voice, they all turned to see Superman and Wonder woman flying in and landed a few feet away from them "we'd just like to talk"

"And we'd love to talk back," said Sailor Andromeda

"But we can't," said Sailor Cygnus

"Later… maybe." said Sailor Perceus, and then held up a hand to stop any more questions "we gotta go"

"Wait, how are we supposed to contact you?" Wonder woman asked.

Perceus and Andromeda turned to Cygnus, who first summoned her wand then a communicator "with this" Cygnus said holding it out and Batman took it

"Now we really gotta go!" Andromeda said, eyeing her parents behind her mask

And with that took off, leaving the league members to wonder about those three

* * *

WOW! That is **the **longest chapter I've written (over 2,000 words!) I hope you all enjoy!

I know I said I wasn't going to update until I got three reviews, but Kris. Worrier of Death, convicted me to continue, and I will…. I still would like some reviews though

Well that's it hope you enjoy

Sincerely, Cosmic Oracle


End file.
